Genetic heritage
by Notsoswift
Summary: History is a cruel thing just like time. Anything can get lost as most things eventually do. This goes without saying for the sage of six paths also had a daughter. Unlike her brothers she did not start a clan; she married into an existing clan the Namikaze clan. This is the story of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto who had a family history greater than he ever dreamed.


Here is a plot bunny I can't get out of my head. I wish I had the free time to expand upon the idea, but work is a pain in the butt.

Uzumaki Naruto if one were to look at his family tree they would swear he was the product of a top secrete breeding program the intent of which was to create the ultimate Shinobi. Naruto's father Namikaze Minato the 4th Hokage family was not well known. If one were to look close enough to the family scrolls of all the clans in the Village you would be hard pressed to find a clan Naruto was not directly related to, except for one Clan the Uchiha clan. Uzumaki Naruto's closest relation to the Uchiha clan would be traced hundreds if not thousands of years ago back to the time of sage of the Six paths when the Uchiha and Senju clans were founded by the two sons of the sage of the Six paths. History is a cruel thing just like time. Anything can get lost as most things eventually do. This goes without saying for the sage of six paths also had 1 daughter. Unlike her brothers she did not start a clan; she married into an existing clan the Namikaze clan.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man and at this moment in time, he never felt older. He had just witnessed something no one would believe possible. The defeat of the Kyūbi no Yōko by Namikaze Minato and his wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushin a feat thought impossible. Sarutobi Hiruzen felt almost every single emotion pas through him in waves as he stared at the still bodies of his two friends. Sarutobi moved forward to check on his deceased friends, and his two Anube grads moved forward with him. After looking his two friends over and verifying that they were indeed dead. Sarutobi Hiruzen picked up Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and looked him over. He was your average sized newborn baby, and though he had just gone through a great ordeal in his only hours of life, he appeared to be no the worse for wear if you don't count the fresh and still glowing seal on the baby's stomach. Barking orders to his two Anube, he ordered them to take the bodies of Minato and Kushin to the jutsue library in the Hokagie tower one of the most secure locations in the Village with orders to execute anyone who entered the room but him. He also ordered the two anub not to talk to anyone about what the three of them just witnessed to anyone. Immediately after the orders were given, the anube picked up the bodies of his two friends and headed to the tower to complete their newest mission.

Sarutobi Hiruzen followed the anub at a much slower pace as not to disturb the now sleeping Naruto in his arms, while he was thinking what he would need to do to help move the village past this terrible time in its history. Sarutobi came to the realization that he would immediately take up the mantel of Hokagie once again. When Sarutobi finally made it to the tower, he checked on the two anube he just sent to the tower and verified they were indeed following his orders to the letter as they guarded the bodies of the 4th Hokagie and his wife. Returning to the Hokagie's office something Sarutobi secretly hoped he would never have to see again but on few occasions, he headed to the desk and sat down barking for anud to enter his office, and upon their arrival, immediately asked for a media ninja a to be brought to his office to take a look at Naruto to make sure he was truly ok. The anub nodded and immediately took off to complete the task set to him.

Shortly after the anub left, Kakashi entered the Hokagie's office and asked if his sense was ok. Playing almost every possibility of Kakashi reaction to the news of his sensei's death, he came to the quick conclusion that he needed to tell him the complete truth, and after activating privacy seals did just that and told Kakashi everything he saw. After Kakashi was informed of everything, Sarutobi asked Kakashi a favor to look over Naruto for a few hours while he personally went to the secret location of Naruto's birth with some of his most trusted anub to see if he could figure out what went wrong to cause all this senseless destruction. Kakashi agreed, and Sarutobi left with a small contingent of anub to the secret location.

Once there Sarutobi was shocked to see that all the guards guarding the location were all dead. They were all killed with what appeared to be extreme skill. It looked as if they never knew they were under attack and were completely caught off-guard. Moving to the barrier that was setup to make access to the small hut impossible, Sarutobi was surprised to find out that the barrier was still in place and active. Biting his thumb and then placing some of the blood from the bit on the seal on the door and then flashing though several hand seals, Sarutobi muttered the name of a Justus, and the barrier promptly deactivated. Opening the door carefully Sarutobi entered the hut to find the bodies of his wife and two medical ninja all killed with the same apparent skill as the anube outside. Looking around with the experienced eyes skill of an elite ninja, while shoving the rising emotion of despair at the loss of his wife away, he returned his attention to the room and notices a seal on the opposite wall to the door. Looking at it closely Sarutobi was momentarily happy he may just get to know what occurred here after all because he recognized the seal for what it was. A recording seal that Minato had just perfected a few months ago to record as much detail possible during interrogations, diplomatic meetings, and espionage missions if necessary.

Using the needed hand seals Sarutobi activated the "play" feature of the seal and watched a holographic projection of the events that occurred in the hut. At the end of the recording Sarutobi was shocked and angry. One man was responsible for all of this senseless destruction. Sarutobi then transferred the recording seal to a scroll and headed back to the Hokagie's office, running scenarios through his head on what exactly he would be telling the Village council if anything. He came to the conclusion he would only inform the Ninja council of the actions of this one individual only. The civilian council would be dismissed from the meeting after the needed preparations to rebuild the village were concluded. He would then ask the ninja council to stay as they discussed village defense something the civilian council has no say in and inform the Ninja council at that time with sufficient safe guards in place to make sure the conversation he would have with them would not be overheard.

After returning to the Hokagie's office, Sarutobi was curious as why the medic was still here and what the medic ninja told Sarutobi made him do a double take. The medical Ninja was not informed of the boy's parentage and informed that any and all information he just learned and the medical data he knows on the boy are all S secrets punishable by death if told to anyone other than himself. The medical ninja then left the office to assist any of the injured in the hospital she could.

Once Sarutobi and Kakashi were alone again, he sealed the room again and informed him of what was found at the secret location Naruto was born at. After they discussed the situation, they both went back to the conversation they had with the medical Ninja and what she found so special about the baby. Sarutobi then asked Kakashi to go to the home of Naruto's parents and look for any scrolls containing family lineage for both his mother and father maybe they could help shed light on why Naruto was so special and interesting to the medical ninja.

Kakashi returned to the office in less than an hour from his departure with two large ancient looking scrolls in hand. When Kakashi and Sarutobi opened the scrolls, they were both shocked at what they found and then combined the information the medial ninja gave then with what was found on the scrolls and they were both shocked. For here in this room slept a baby boy directly related to two of the three children of the sage of six paths, and directly related to every clan in the village save the Uchia. The pedigree of this boy was phenomenal and he was destined to be a great if not the greatest ninja ever.

Sarutobi after a long internal debate on what to do, decide it was time to recall two of his students back to the village, and this time he would not take no for an answer from either of them, Jiraiya and Tsunade would both be here in his office within a week or he would personally hunt them down and drag them back to the village. And with that thought in mind Sarutobi drafted two identical scrolls both instructing Jiraiya and Tsunade to both return to the village within a week, and sent the scrolls off with two of his anube to be delivered.


End file.
